O Mascarado
by meniina Ines
Summary: Harry e Hermione discutem por uma razão sem fundamento e passam a odiarse. Mas o destino pregalhes uma partida. Há males que veem por bem! [pessima em sumários. Tenham kalma komigo e a primeira fic :D ]3 CAPITULO ONLINE!
1. O inicio Lembranças

O Mascarado

Harry

Um rapaz de 17 anos, olhos verdes e brilhantes, com um cabelo preto totalmente desalinhado, alto, com um corpo musculado e com a velha cicatriz na testa, arrumava as malas no seu quarto muggle para o seu sétimo e último ano na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para que o seu melhor amigo, Ron Weasley o viesse buscar para irem juntos até à estação King's Cross e apanharem o comboio que os levaria até Hogwarts .

Harry Potter olhou para o espelho e verificou o quanto estava diferente, considerando que antes era uma rapazinho baixo e magricelas, verificou também que tinha tomado uma boa decisão em ter posto lentes de contacto, pois os seus óculos já estavam bastante velhos e cheios de fita-cola, e para além disso as lentes faziam os seus bonitos olhos verdes sobressaírem.

Estava ansioso por voltar a Hogwarts, jogar Quidditch, estar com os seus amigos: Hagrid, Ron e Herm…

'_Bolas'_- pensou

Tinha-se esquecido completamente que neste último ano escolar que passou tinha cortado relações com Hermione Granger

'_Rapariguinha irritante'- _pensa novamente e bem furioso.

Era o que Harry pensava desde aquela noite na sala comum de Griffindor…

Flashback

Hermione acabara de entrar na sala comum de Gryffindor e foi até aos seus amigos que estavam sentados nos seus cadeirões favoritos perto da lareira

-"Olá rapazes"- disse em tom mais baixo do que normalmente utilizava para cumprimentar os seus melhores amigos.

-"'Lá"- responderam os rapazes em uníssono

-"Huumm…ahh… tenho uma coisa para vos contar…"- disse em tom hesitante

-"Fala"- Harry preocupou-se ao ouvir o tom de voz da amiga, pois ela falava sempre com muita confiança e nunca enrolava o assunto fosse ele qual fosse

-"Eu…huuumm…eu vou desistir do meu distintivo de perfeita!"- ela disse as ultimas palavras com a maior rapidez que conseguiu, pois nem ela própria acreditava no que estava a fazer e estava com medo da reacção dos amigos

-"O QUÊ?!"- gritaram os rapazes com a maior cara de parvos que tinham, pois nunca pensaram ouvir a amiga dizer isto em todas as suas vidas , se não tivessem naquele preciso momento a ouvir aquelas palavras vindas da boca da amiga nunca acreditariam. Ambos apostariam a cabeça em como se alguém viesse ter com eles e lhes dissesse que isto iria acontecer algum dia, eles ririam estéricamente na cara da pessoa, na hora e sem cerimónia.

-"Isso mesmo que ouviram…e… ainda há mais…"- disse enrolando o assunto ainda mais '_ai meu deus se eles reagiram assim só com isto, como é que vão reagir ao pior…'_

-"Mais?! Só podes ´tar a gozar!"- Harry nem podia acreditar que vinha aí mais, e tinha a sensação que, o que quer que fosse seria ainda pior que a primeira noticia pois Hermione estava com cara cada vez mais séria e insegura

-"Bem na verdade…"- disse com a voz cada vez mais insegura, e agora podia detectar-se uma ponta de medo pela reacção que os amigos teriam - "eu vou passar menos tempo com vocês"- ela parou de falar para olhar para a cara dos seus amigos. Ron estava com cara de quem não percebera nem uma palavra do que a amiga acabara de dizer e Harry parecia prestes a gritar mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia fazer força para se conter e não começar a gritar a altos pulmões com ela - "eu quero que vocês me compreendam…é que a Parvati Patil e a Padma Patil querem dar-me uma oportunidade para ser mais aceite como uma rapariga….uma rapariga popular…e…bem… finalmente elas tratam-me como uma rapariga a sério, falam comigo de rapazes, moda, maquilhagem, apresentam-me a outras pessoas que eu nunca pensei que pudessem saber que eu existo, querem dar-me uma ajuda na minha roupa e fazer uma mudança ao meu uniforme escolar e no meu aspecto, por isso não se assustem se aparecer de repente com o uniforme diferente e maquilhagem…"- ela voltou a olhar para os amigos, eles estavam ambos com a mesma cara de quando ela começara a dar a segunda noticia, mas não se importou, continuou a falar ainda com medo de qual seria a verdadeira reacção dos amigos -"bem eu sinto-me muito melhor afinal…"

Mas não se chegou a descobrir porque é que ela se sentia melhor pois Harry tinha perdido a cabeça e interrompeu-a

-"Tu só podes ESTAR A GOZAR CONOSCO!!!"- Harry tentou falar calmamente mas não conseguiu, nas suas ultimas palavras já tinha começado a gritar com Hermione

-"Não levantes a voz comigo!"- respondeu ela com uma voz estridente e com as lágrimas quase a virem-lhe aos olhos, mas ela lutou contra elas pois não queria dar parte fraca.

-"EU LEVANTO A VOZ COM QUEM QUISER!!!"- Harry deixou de medir o que dizia, a única coisa que ele queria era chamar a amiga à razão nem que fosse da pior maneira…

-"Estas a ser muito egoísta…"- ela sabia que tinha dado um argumento bem parvo, mas ela estava tão atrapalhada com tudo aquilo que pela primeira vez na vida ficou sem palavras, sem resposta inteligente sem nada…mas fez um esforço e rapidamente se recompôs e olhava agora para Harry em tom de desafio e com uma cara tão cheia de raiva como a dele.

Harry tinha reparado no embaraço da amiga e pensou que tinha conseguido chama-la a razão, mas ao ver que ela pôs a mesma expressão que ele pronta a defender-se sem ter razão ele explodiu de raiva e a discussão começou.

-"EU? EU É QUE ESTOU A SER EGOÍSTA? TU SABES O QUE ACABASTE DE DIZER?"

-"SEI PERFEITAMENTE O QUE DISSE! E JÁ DECIDI O QUE VOU FAZER! QUERO SER TRATADA PELO O QUE SOU UMA RAPARIGA, E VOU DAR O MEU MÁXIMO PARA CONSEGUIR! ESTOU FARTA DE SER CONHECIDA POR A AMIGA DO FAMOSO HARRY POTTER, A MARRONA, A MENINA PERFEITA DAS BOAS NOTAS!

E VOU FAZER DE TUDO PARA CONSEGUIR MUDAR ISSO!"

-"ÓPTIMO! FAZ O QUE QUISERES! MAS A PARTIR DESTE MOMENTO ACABOU! CORTAMOS RELAÇÕES, A NOSSA AMIZADE ACABOU!"

Ela não acreditava nunca acabara de ouvir, ele não podia estar a fazer isto, ela estava parva a única coisa que consegui gritar foi uma única palavra.

-"ODEIO-TE!"- ela ouviu as palavras a sair da sua boca como se fosse uma estranha a pronuncia-las, começou a sentir-se arrependida mas não conseguiu remendar o que disse não teve essa coragem, apenas ficou a olhar para o rapaz com a mesma cara de raiva mas sem mais nenhuma resposta.

Ele não acreditava ela não podia ter dito aquilo, ele pensou que ela ao menos se iria arrepender do que disse mas não, ela continuou a olhar para ele como se espera-se resposta para continuar a discussão, ele nunca se tinha sentido tão mal.

-"IGUALMENTE!"- depois de ter respondido arrependeu-se logo, mas ao ver que ela não dava parte fraca não seria ele a faze-lo, ficou apenas a olhar à espera que alguma coisa acontecesse.

Hermione não conseguia dizer mais nada estava a controlar as lágrimas há tempo de mais e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi, olhar para Harry com a maior cara de desprezo que conseguiu, virou-lhe costas e dirigiu-se ao dormitório das raparigas de cabeça erguida sem olhar para ninguém, pois todos os presentes na sala comum tinham os olhos postos nela e no Harry devido a discussão, quando tinha a certeza que mais ninguém a estava a ver começou a soluçar, aquilo era o fim de uma grande amizade pois eram ambos muito orgulhosos.

Harry continuou a olhar para ela com um ar raivoso até ela desaparecer pela escada do dormitório, apesar de não o demonstrar Harry estava muito triste mas… _'um homem nunca chora'_ – pensou - e para além disso, ele não ia dar parte fraca pois todos os presentes na sala comum tinham assistido à enorme discussão.

-"Bem, podia ter corrido pior!"- Ron também se mostrava muito abalado, ele não tinha dito uma única palavra durante toda a discussão pois tinha ficado sem fala… nunca tinha visto os seus dois amigos gritarem daquela maneira, muito menos um com o outro, nunca tinha visto uma amizade a acabar de uma maneira tão

horrível… mas há sempre uma primeira vez para tudo…até para as coisas más

Fim do FlahsBack

Hermione

Uma rapariga de olhos castanhos, cabelo comprido da mesma cor dos seus olhos, um sorriso cativante e belas curvas, olhava-se ao espelho do seu quarto enquanto punha uma leve maquilhagem.

Era incrível o quanto tinha crescido, com 17 anos tinha-se tornado numa bela mulher.

Estava ansiosa para voltar a Hogwarts e rever as suas amigas, Parvati Patil e Padma Patil, elas ajudaram-na bastante no ano passado, agora sentia-se uma rapariga, por onde quer que ela passa--se tinha os olhares dos rapazes presos nela, assim como os olhares invejosos das outras raparigas. Na sua opinião ela merecia toda aquela atenção, tantos anos a ser conhecida como "a sabe-tudo-Granger"…"a amiga do famoso Harry Potter…"

Teve de abdicar de muitas coisas como, o seu cargo de perfeita, baixou as suas notas (nada de muito preocupante apenas passou de uma aluna excelente a uma aluna razoável, o que tinha preocupado todos os professores) e por fim, tinha perdido os seus ex-melhores amigos, Ron e Harry… agora a única coisa que recebia deles era um "oi" muito baixinho da parte de Ron e um olhar de desprezo da parte de Harry que ela retribuía sempre que se cruzavam nos corredores ou na sala comum de Gryffindor. Ela odiava Harry, nem conseguia vê-lo pintado, ele tinha sido e estava a ser muito egoísta com ela, mas não era só isso que a irritava nele, desde a discussão que tiveram ela reparou em muitos defeitos do "rapaz maravilha" que nunca tinha reparado antes: como ele andava pela escola e pensava que mandava em tudo e todos só porque tinha derrotado o senhor das trevas Lord Voldmort, a cara que ele fazia quando tentava convencer toda a gente que não queria nenhuma daquela atenção…

'_engana-me que eu gosto'_- pensou

Bem tudo naquele rapaz a irritava ao extremo…

Mas estes pensamentos deixaram de passar pela sua cabeça, pois naquele momento tinha olhado para o relógio que utilizava no pulso, e reparou que faltavam apenas dez minutos para sair de casa e ir para a estação King's Cross apanhar o expresso de Hogwarts na plataforma 9 e ¾ para mais um ano na escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts…

**----**

**Oixxxxxxxxx bom espero k tenham gostado deste kapituloo… sei k não ta mto bom, Mas este kapitulo e para explicar o inicio da historia se não não fazia sentido **

**Bom espero k deixem reviwes e me façam mto feliz :D**

**Ate a próxima…**

**Proximoo kapitulo "Novas discussões e Ameaças" este será o reencontro deles neste novo ano escolar :P**

**Beijoos**


	2. Novas discussões e Ameaças

Novas discussões e Ameaças

-"Finalmente a caminho de Hogwarts"- desabafou Harry enquanto se sentava descontraidamente com Ron no único compartimento vazio do comboio, pois todos os outros estavam cheios. Harry tentava evitar os compartimentos que já tivessem ocupantes, pois não lhe apetecia ter ninguém a olhar para ele fixamente.

-"Então como correram as férias?"- perguntou Ron, quebrando finalmente o silêncio que se tinha instalado entre eles.

-"Passaram-se! Foi a última vez que tive de voltar à casa dos Dursleys"- respondeu Harry com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ele odiava os Dursleys, apesar de serem seus parentes sempre trataram Harry como um desconhecido, desprezando-o e fazendo-o sentir que, não era, nem nunca tinha sido bem – vindo entre eles.

-"Óptimo"- disse Ron sorrindo também de orelha a orelha – "talvez possas ir passar uns tempos lá a casa, até arranjares algum sitio para ficar, és sempre bem – vindo. Da próxima vez que mandar uma coruja aos meus pais eu pergunto-lhes se eles concordam comigo."

Harry voltou a sorrir, seria óptimo poder ir passar algum tempo "A Toca", ele adorava os Weasleys, era a família que Harry mais gostava.

Harry estava concentrado nos seus maravilhosos pensamentos sobre voltar "A Toca", quando foi interrompido por Ron.

-"Despediste-te dos Dursleys?"- perguntou com um sorriso maroto

-"Sim"- respondeu Harry com um sorriso igualmente maroto

-"Obrigado pelas partidas que me ofereceste-te da loja do Fred e do George! Fiz uma despedida aos Dursleys que eles nunca iram esquecer!"

Harry e Ron riram juntos ao imaginar os Dursleys a reagirem a uma das partidas fabricadas pelos dois irmãos gémeos do Ron.

-"Mas afinal conta lá, o que lhes fizeste?"- perguntou Ron com a sua cara sardenta cheia de curiosidade.

Harry ia começar a contar ao amigo que partidas tinha preparado aos Dursleys, quando alguém começou a falar primeiro que ele, alguém que tinha uma voz que ele começara a odiar à bem menos de um ano.

-"Nunca perdes uma oportunidade para te exibir, mesmo que seja maltratando quem não se pode defender"- Hermione tinha acabado de entrar no compartimento ocupado pelos seus dois ex – melhores amigos. Já trazia o seu uniforme escolar vestido, com as alterações que ela própria tinha feito no ano passado (saia curta, que mostrava as suas pernas, longas, bonitas e definidas, camisa apertada com um nó um pouco abaixo do peito definido e volumoso, e por fim, um top branco e justo debaixo da camisa.

Ela era de facto muito bonita, mas a beleza não é tudo, e Harry continuava a odiá-la com todas as suas forças.

-"Olha quem fala!"- disse Harry saído finalmente do transe e reagindo à provocação – "Deu-te agora para defender os outros? Tu que passas o tempo a fazer os outros sentirem-se inferiores!"- Harry tentava controlar-se sempre que estas conversas aconteciam, mas ele sabia que esta conversa, como todas as outras que aconteciam entre eles, não ia acabar bem.

-"Tu falas como se eu tivesse um coração de pedra"- respondeu Hermione, fazendo também um esforço para se controlar.

-"E não é o que tu tens? Passas o tempo a chatear quem não e considerado "bonito" e "popular", atiras-te a toda a população masculina de Hogwarts que é considerada "bonito" e "popular", sem te importares se são imbecis ou não."

Hermione ao ouvir estas palavras perdeu o controlo.

-"QUEM ÉS TU PARA FALARES ASSIM DA MINHA VIDA! NÃO TE DEI ESSE DIREITO! E TU É QUE ÉS IMBECIL, E MAIS! TU ÉS IMBECIL, RETARDADO, IDIOTA, CONVENCIDO E NOJENTO!"

-"DIREITO? QUEM ÉS TU PARA FALARES DISSO? TAMBÉM NÃO TE DEI O DIREITO PARA ENTRARES NO MEU COMPRATIMENTO E PARA ME CHAMARES NOMES!"

-"É COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE!"

-" NÃO É NÃO! TU JÁ OLHASTE BEM PARA TI? DEVES FAZER UM GRANDE ESFORÇO PARA NÃO RESPONDERES ÁS PERGUNTAS QUE FAZEM NAS AULAS, PARA NÃO VOLTARES A DEVORAR LIVROS A TODA A HORA! PORQUE EU SEI, QUE LÁ NO FUNDO CONTINUAS A SER UMA INSUPORTAVÉL "SABE – TUDO".

Hermione paralisou perante aquelas palavras, estava com o rosto vermelho coberto de raiva, enquanto Harry estava com uma expressão triunfante, ele sabia que tinha tocado num ponto extremamente fraco de Hermione.

-"Tu vais pagar pelo o que disseste Potter, garanto-te!"- Hermione falou lentamente e com voz ameaçadora, de seguida virou costas a Harry e fechou a porta do compartimento com toda a força e raiva que tinha acumulada, fazendo um enorme estrondo, enquanto isso Harry gritava sarcasticamente:

-"ESTOU CHEIO DE MEDO!"- e bateu com o punho na janela do compartimento, esta não se partiu pois tinha um feitiço que a tornava inquebrável, o que deixou Harry com uma dor na mão.

Ron espreitou pela janela do compartimento, e viu que todos os outros alunos tinham saído dos seus compartimentos, e tinham assistido à discussão, pois estavam todos aos segredos e a murmurar uns com os outros.

'_e ainda não chegamos a Hogwarts'- _pensou Ron tristemente, pois sabia que esta era a primeira de muitas discussões, entre Harry e Hermione, que ele e toda a escola iriam presenciar este ano.

-"Ela não estava mesmo a falar a sério…pois não?"

-" O quê?"- Ron estava tão absorvido nos seus pensamentos que a única coisa que percebeu foi: "Ela", " a sério" e "não".

-"Eu perguntei: Tu achas que ela estava mesmo a falar a sério? Tu sabes, quando me ameaçou.

-"Não sei…mas ela estava com um ar determinado."

Harry voltou a sentar-se ao pé do amigo enquanto suspirava '_ela pode ter mudado muita coisa, mas não a sua determinação'- _ele olhou pela janela do comboio, começavam-se a ver as luzes de Hogwarts ao longe. Enquanto mudava de roupa e vestia o seu uniforme ele começava a sentir-se preocupado e algo receoso com a ameaça de Hermione, tinha definitivamente de começar a ter cuidado.

.oOo.

Do outro lado do comboio três raparigas conversavam enquanto se arranjavam usando a janela como espelho.

-"Ouvi dizer que tu e o Harry voltaram a discutir"- disse Parvati Patil olhando para Hermione como se esperasse confirmação.

-"É verdade, eu voltei a discutir com o Potter!"- confirmou Hermione com voz calma e serena, mas sentindo-se revoltada por dentro.

-"É uma pena"- comentou Padma Patil- " ele e tão giro."

-" Giro?"- disse Hermione olhando para amiga com se não tivesse ouvido bem.

-" Oh vá lá Hermione"- suspirou Parvati- "tu podes não gostar dele, mas à que admitir que ele é muito giro e popular."

-" Esta bem, ele até é engraçadinho"- admitiu Hermione com muito esforço –"mas mesmo assim não posso com ele."

Elas ficaram uns minutos em silêncio enquanto arranjavam o cabelo, então Parvati decidiu quebrar o silêncio

-"E então? Como acabou a discussão?"

-"Ameacei-o! – respondeu calmamente – "não gostei nada das coisas que ele me disse!"

-"O que é que ele te disse de tão mau?"- perguntou Padma cheia de curiosidade.

-"Isso não interessa, só sei que ele se vai arrepender!"- respondeu Hermione com a mesma calma e serenidade.

-"Mas afinal que lhe vais fazer?"- perguntaram as irmãs Patil em uníssono.

Hermione olhou para as amigas e riu-se maldosamente

-"Já vos conto…"

---

Oi espero que estejam a gostar da fic, eu estou muito nervosa pois esta e a 1ª que escrevo… agora a resposta aos reviews:

**Rayline Li: **aahh miga bigada por teres vindo comentar, adorei esta mto original :D. Não te preocupes eu vou conseguir escrever ate ao fim :D kuanto ao titulo, vais descobrir nos próximos capítulos (xuxpanxe) bjuxx

**Lukas: **muito obrigada pelo elogio :D ainda bem que estas a gostar. Espero que continues a seguir a fic. Beijoos

**A Pumpkin Pie Girl: **gosto tanto do teu nome aqui no fanfiction é tão giro :D ! Obrigada pelo elogio :D e acredita ate para mim o português fica confuso as vezes :S ! Espero que continues a seguir a fic ! beijoos

**Aki Hiwatari: **olhaa a nha outa manager ! taoo fofaa a perder o canto por mim, por mim :D ! k trokadilho giroo… adoro'te amoor e xpero k kontinuex a vir ver :D :D

Bjuxxxxxxxxx

**Mayura Daidouji: **ainda bem que gostaste :D. Pois eu estou tão habituada ao "tu" que ia achar o "você" um pouco esquisito, mas são opiniões :D

Obrigada pelo review e pela opinião e sempre bom ouvir :D

Beijoos e espero que continues a seguir a fic.

E pronto por hoje e tudo, obrigado pelos reviews apesar de serem poucos e sempre bom saber que alguém lê e gosta:D

mais uma coisa... a minha ideia era actualizar todos as semanas... mas esta foi um pouco mais tarde, pois o site tava com alguns problemas e eu nao conseguia fazer o upload do capituloo... portanto se isto voltar a acontecer já sabem, nao e preguiça e mesmo por nao poder!

Próximo capitulo : "Arquitectando Planos"

Até a próxima

Beijoos


	3. Arquitectando planos

Arquitectando planos

A primeira semana de aulas em Hogwarts tinha passado a correr.

Harry estava no seu dormitório a olhar pela janela enquanto Ron se preparava para o passeio à vila de Hogsmead. Estava um dia extremamente lindo e quente para a altura do ano em que se encontravam, Harry desviou os olhos da janela e olhou para Ron com uma certa inveja pois, tinha apanhado um castigo do professor Snape por ter discordado com ele na passada aula de poções, era pena não poder desfrutar daquele dia lindo.

-"Acompanhas-me até ao retrato?" – Ron olhava para Harry com uma cara de pena por o amigo não poder sair da escola e aproveitar o passeio.

-"Sim, pode ser" – respondeu Harry olhando para o amigo, e ao ver a cara de pena do amigo acrescentou

-"Não te preocupes comigo, eu fico bem. Já tive castigos bem piores!" – ambos os amigos riram sem graça

-"Bem, vamos descer?" – disse Ron, Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça e ambos saíram do dormitório. A sala comum de Gryffindor estava cheia de alunos entusiasmados com o passeio, Harry olhou para o canto ao pé do retrato e viu a Hermione a falar com as amigas e com mais uma dúzia de rapazes que quase se babavam para cima dela, também não era de admirar, ela usava uma mini-saia justa ao corpo tão curta que mais parecia um cinto, e um top rosa claro também justo e com um decote em forma de "V".

Hermione olhou para as escadas do dormitório dos rapazes e o seu olhar cruzou-se com o do Harry, tanto um como o outro tinham um olhar cheio de ódio, mas não tiveram tempo de uma discussão de uma ponta da sala comum para a outra pois já estava na hora de irem para a vila e todos os alunos começaram a sair pelo retrato da Dama Gorda, Ron despediu-se de Harry e alinhou-se na fila com os outros alunos.

Harry viu pela janela da sala comum Ron e os outros alunos a afastarem-se nas carruagens, depois enquanto saía pelo buraco do retrato da Dama Gorda para cumprir o seu castigo suspirou pensado que aquela iria ser a pior tarde de Sábado de sempre.

.oOo.

-"HARRY!" – Ron entrava no dormitório dos rapazes aos gritos com a cara preocupada e alarmada.

Harry sentou-se lentamente na cama e pousou o livro sobre técnicas de Quidditch que estava a ler e olhou para o amigo com cara de quem receasse pela sua sanidade mental.

-"Como foi o passeio? E já agora tu estás bem da cabeça? Andas para aí aos gritos mais pareces…"

-"Isso agora não interessa!" – interrompeu-o Ron já a ficar nervoso

-"Mas o que é que se passa afinal?" – Harry começava a ficar preocupado, aquilo tudo começava a parecer sério.

-"É sobre a Hermione, eu acho que ela anda a preparar a vingança que te prometeu" – ao olhar para o amigo Ron percebeu que ele tinha ficado sem expressão

-"Conta-me o que aconteceu" – disse Harry lentamente

Flashback

Ron tinha entrado na loja de brincadeiras dos seus irmãos Fred e George, estava cheia de alunos de Hogwarts fascinados com as partidas que os gémeos fabricavam.

Enquanto olhava em volta Ron viu os seus irmãos que lhe estavam a acenar e foi ter com eles.

-"oi" – disse Ron dirigindo-se aos irmãos.

-" Olha cá está o nosso irmão favorito" – disseram os gémeos com tom de gozo.

-"Ah Ah, muito engraçados" – respondeu Ron sarcasticamente – "então com vai o nego…" – Ron não chegou a acabar a frase pois tinha ouvido algo a cair, olhou para o lado e viu Hermione muito atrapalhada a baixar-se para apanhar um saco que lhe tinha caído das mãos. Ron baixou-se para ajudá-la e viu uma caixa de um dos produtos da loja, ia apanha-la mas Hermione foi mais rápida, apanhou a caixa e guardou-a de volta no saco.

-"Que tens aí?" – perguntou Ron cheio de curiosidade, pois nunca pensou apanhar Hermione a comprar alguma coisa numa loja de brincadeiras mágicas

-"Não tens nada a ver com isso!" – disse ela com uma voz fria e dura, mas de seguida acrescentou com um sorriso maroto – " mas vais descobrir, tu e toda a escola"

Hermione virou costas e foi ter com as amigas que sorriram tal e qual como ela, estavam definitivamente a preparar alguma coisa.

-"O que é que a Hermione comprou?" – perguntou Ron aos irmãos muito desconfiado.

-"A Hermione?" – perguntou George confuso – "Não me digas que aquela rapariga linda era a Hermione?" – voltou a perguntar George mas desta vez admirado

-"Sim era ela" – respondeu Ron sem paciência

-"Uau, está muito diferente!" – disse Fred também com uma cara de espanto

-"Pois está bem. Isso agora não interessa. Não me ouviram? Eu perguntei o que é que ela comprou? – Ron começava a ficar desesperado por uma resposta.

-"Não me lembro!"- responderam os gémeos aos mesmo tempo

-"Não se lembram? Mas ela acabou de comprar e sair! Não me digam que vocês só andam a ver as raparigas bonitas e nem notam o que elas compram?" – Ron estava mesmo desesperado, agora não havia forma de descobrir o que ela tinha comprado.

-"Exactamente!" – responderam os gémeos novamente em conjunto

-"Idiotas" – disse Ron ao sair furioso da loja.

Fim do Flashback

-"E foi isto" – Ron estava agora sentado ao lado de Harry que ouvira tudo com muita atenção e com um pouco de medo e desespero por não saber o que Hermione tinha comprado

-"Não conseguiste mesmo, de maneira nenhuma descobrir o que ela comprou pois não?" – disse Harry preocupado

-"Não" – respondeu Ron igualmente preocupado por causa do amigo.

-"E não há maneira nenhuma de descobrir antes de ela me fazer alguma coisa de mal?"- disse Harry desesperado.

-"Não. Lamento…"

.oOo.

No dormitório das raparigas Hermione dava os últimos retoques na sua vingança, enquanto Parvati e Padma a observam com curiosidade

-"Afinal o que é que vai acontecer" – perguntou Parvati cheia de curiosidade.

Hermione riu-se e respondeu:

-"Amanhã vão ver. O Potter vai ter finalmente o que merece pelo o que me disse…

- - -

**Cá esta o capitulo 3 **

**Muito obrigada as duas pessoas que mandaram reviwe:**

**A Pumpkin Pie Girl :** **Obrigada por ainda tas a seguir e por estares a gostar, é sempre bom saber! Espero que continues :D**

**Aki Hiwatari: aii nha manager fofaa o k valee e k tu vnx xmp e goxtax LOOL !!! mtoo bigada peloo elogioo e smp bom ouviir... ou melhor ler ixoo. Tbm t adoroo axiiimm poo MTOO!!!! ahaha poiix e a joana paxou'te o vixioo. Beijoos meniina lidaaa k eu adooroo mtoo**

**muitoo obrigada por terem comentado são umas queridas!**

**Poucas mas boas! LOL**

**Esperoo que tenham gostado do capitulo e que mandem reviwe**

**Próximo Capitulo: "Doce Vingaça" e finalmente a Hermione vinga-se!**

**Beijos**


End file.
